1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an electroluminescent display device and a method for driving an electroluminescent display device to compensate for degeneration of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescent display may have a fast response speed and low power consumption compared with other types of displays. This improved performance may be achieved, at least in part, through the use of pixels that use light emitting diodes or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). For example, an OLED emits light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in a light-emitting layer located between an anode and a cathode. The light-emitting layer includes a material that emits light based on the driving current flowing between the anode and the cathode. The luminance of the light is based on the amount of driving current, e.g., higher driving currents may produce higher brightness of light in the displayed image.
In an electroluminescent display, the pixels may become stressed and degenerate depending, for example, on the driving currents. The degeneration may worsen with increased amounts of stress over time. As a result, a luminance drop may occur which degrades display quality.